Wolf Knight
by Avantgardist
Summary: It is in man's nature to be curious. After all we are only human. But sometimes that curiosity draws into affairs that we'd rather not be apart of, Or we learn truths that hurt... In this story's case, our young protagonist finds both the hard way.
1. Prologue (08-22 07:35:58)

Prologue

It is said that there is no bravery without fear, for even a coward can become a hero, all that the coward needs is a chance to become brave.

Such a foolish and romantic notion don't you think? As children we were told the stories and legends of great heroes. Of chivalrous knights who rescued fair maidens from towers afar. Or Vikings seeking adventure beyond their homeland and into the unknown world. Or the honourable samurai who would fend off entire armies, single handedly to simply protect their lord and lands.

But truth be told as we got older we started to shed our naivety, and were thrust into the world. Innocent and strong of heart, all the while being so very vulnerable all at the same time.

A common sight indeed to see children transform from the bundles of optimism that they were, into the pessimistic cynics that we all are now.

You must be wondering why It is that you are reading this? Well that's simple... It is because our story takes the given norm and breaks it. Let us remember the legend that is the Wolf Knight.


	2. Chapter 1

Wolf Knight Chapter 1: From ashes

AU: Warning to all, uploads will be sporadic due to my need of money for sustenance i. e working for the most part. That and all the streaming and video editing I have to do. Any how's, you've read this far now onto the story!

P.S I don't own For honour but god do I wish I did. All rights go to their respective owners.

It was a cold icy night, a clear sky with the moon standing ever so vigilantly amongst shining distant stars. Clouds not to be seen near or far.

A gentle mist covered the myre that fateful night, it wisped its way from mainland all the the way to the great sea fort guarding the lands of the samurai.

It truly would have been a peaceful sight if it were not for a raging fire that lit the night. If one was to look at it from the land of the Vikings they would've thought that hel itself emerged from the earth.

But alas it was not so. That which burned

was the lands and castle of the southern reach. Once a beautiful landscape now being scarred by chaos and madness. Pillaging, rape of innocents, slaughter, murder. All were abundant that night.

But a lone group stood atop the long flight of stairs to the castle. At the head of the group there was a warrior clad in black and red armour wielding an odanata almost as tall as he was. A kensei, sword saint.

Next to him stood two slim figures, not as armoured or intimidating but still as deadly. Orochis, masters of the katana.

They surveyed the area with hawk like vision and a steady hand upon their blades. Ready for anything that may try to attack them and their Lord.

The kensei looked up at the sky and let out a heavy sigh. "I never would've thought that they would turn their backs on us... After everything we've done to maintain the peace...now look at it all." Slowly he turned to face his companions and walks solemnly towards them.

Gently placing his hands on both of their shoulders he says in almost a whisper. "I couldn't have asked for better friends to be by my side all these years... But there is one last thing I must beg of you both."

Tears could be seen glistening behind his mask, and with a choked voice he asks "Please... Take my son far away from here, and far enough so that he will never be found by our enemies... And if you can protect him...protect him in my place."

The orochis look to one another and back to their lord. They replied with a simple nod before stepping back and dropping to a knee and bowing.

His posture loosened as if a great weight had been lifted. Turning back to face the long flight of stairs behind he readied his blade. "You must go, I'll hold them here for as long as I can." The kensei glanced back quickly only to see that the pair had vanished already. He chuckled to himself "It was a good life, at least I'll be able to be with you once again my love."

He casts his gaze downwards into the abyss, and faintly he could make out small lights coming up the stairs. Slamming a fist against his chest and with an almighty bellow "You dare think yourselves strong!? then come up here and prove it by taking my head you cowards!"

Before he could finish an arrow struck him in the chest and leg. Dropping to a knee he examines himself. With blurred vision he could see the arrows went through his armour. Blood dripping slowly from where the arrows dug in.

Now enraged he broke the shafts with one swipe and stands slowly. The horde was almost upon him and without hesitation he jumped down the stairs towards them.

Planting both his blade and foot into the first man to stop his decent, he then grabs another and throws him down in hoping of knocking some of them down.

Just as he had hoped a handful of men were caught by the falling man and in turn fell too. He drew his blade from the man's chest and started to hack and slash his way down the stairs.

With every blow that he took he only seemed to get more enraged as he descended the flight of stairs. By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs he was drenched head to toe in blood, both his and everyone that stood in his way.

His armour near enough destroyed and barely recognisable with all the slashes and hacked pieces missing. His blade looked as if it was about to break. Chinks all along the length of the blade and its once shining edge now obscured by blood.

The soldiers at the foot of the stairs stared at him in disbelief backing away as if he was some wild beast. They started to falter and one by one they all ran to only be met by a volley of arrows.

Succumbing to his wounds he drops down onto a knee and tries to use his blade to keep him up right. Man after man drop to the floor dead.

The kensei watched as the last man fell to the floor full of arrows. A few moments later he saw a figure emerge from the darkness making its way towards him.

He tries to stand but can't muster enough strength to do so. He pushed his limit and now he was paying for it. The figure now closer could be seen to be that of a woman

A sinister chuckle rang through the darkness as the figure got close enough to the crouch and laugh at the dying man. "You were always too stubborn for your own good and now look at yourself? A shadow of a once great warrior and leader. Shame really... I had so much planned for you... Oh well not that it matters now."

Through a gargle of blood he spat at the figure in front of him. "Go to hell!" he coughed up some blood that started to run down behind his mask.

With a sad mocking voice "So pitiful...Shogun of the south, Lord Hiiro Yoinokuchi... Maybe I'll just leave you to die you're not even worth my time or blade." the figure stand and kicks the blade supporting Hiiro. His body falls limply to the floor as he watches the figure disappear into the night.


End file.
